1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to insulated building structures, and in particular, to insulated skylights with ventilating means. The invention provides for insulating existing skylights and for constructing new skylights.
2. Prior Art Statement
The following listed references are the closest prior art references to the subject invention of which applicant is aware: U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,819-Polidoro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 500,169-Tremmel, U.S. Pat. No. 446,824-Tousley and Swiss Pat. No. 149,023-Portmann.
With reference to FIG. 2 of Polidoro et al., there is disclosed a skylight having two simultaneously operable doors, closure plate 34, which moves in a vertical direction, and closure plate 74, pivotally connected at point 78 so that it may be opened outwardly. In contrast to the subject invention, the skylight of Polidoro et al. utilizes a very complicated linkage system, provides no indication of double walls with insulation therebetween and, as noted above, has doors which open in essentially different directions.
With respect to FIG. 4 of Tremmel, there is disclosed a double-doored cellar window, wherein both doors or sashes H and H' are pivotally mounted at their top, are parallel to one another when closed and are connected at the lower ends by pivotal linkage element L connected between points K and M. The relevant teachings of Tousley are substantially identical to the relevant teachings of Tremmel. By way of contrast, the subject invention provides double doors which are hingeably mounted at substantially different vertical points.
With reference to FIG. 1 of Portmann, there is disclosed substantially parallel, simultaneously opening doors which, while hinged at their bottoms, are hinged at somewhat different vertical points. By contrast, the outer door of the subject invention is hinged at such a distance above the inner door that an extending member is necessary to connect the hinge to the door. The extending member permits the outer door to be completely separated from the opening in the outer frame, and at the same time, serves as a shield against rain or the like entering the opening when the door is open.
With respect to the prior art in general, most existing skylights consist of a frame having two substantially triangular sides, one rectangular side, an upwardly facing, and diagonally mounted window, and ventilation means in the rectangular wall which are operable from inside the building. As a general rule, these skylights are poorly insulated, have a tendency to permit rain or the like to enter the skylight when the ventilation means are open and often leak even when the ventilation means are closed. The present invention overcomes all of these problems. In one embodiment, the subject invention is a double-framed structure, with substantially co-extensive window panels, substantially coextensive ventilating means in each frame and insulating material packed in all spaces between the frames except where the insulation would interfere with the transmission of light or ventilation. Further, means for hingeably mounting the outer door are such that the door is completely separated from the opening in the outer frame but the opening is nevertheless shielded against entry of rain or the like. In addition, the inner and outer doors which control the ventilation means are operably connected so that both may be simultaneously operated from within the building.
In a second embodiment, the outer frame and insulation are provided for attachment to existing skylights, with means for operably connecting the door of the outer frame with the existing door of the existing skylight, thereby obtaining all of the benefits and advantages noted above.